The Walking Wounded
by MeetMeInMontauk232
Summary: Santana Lopez thought she had her life at Mount Royal Academy all figured out, but as it turns out, she has a lot to learn. Brittana AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Slightly stumbling along the dimly lit pathway back to her dorm room at Mount Royal Academy, Santana Lopez rummaged through her purse to find the small silver flask she kept in the inside pocket and gingerly brought it up to her lips in an attempt to become even more inebriated than she already was. Already jaded and sullen at sixteen years old, this routine of partying until dawn and somehow making it back to her dorm room was no strange occurrence for Santana.

It usually started with Puck calling her up, giving her the lowdown of what was sure to be the 'sickest party ever', and the reality being a bunch of idiot losers Santana had absolutely no desire to form close bonds with, spilling beer all over themselves and the occasional slobbering idiot attempting to worm his hands under her skirt and into her panties before the clock even struck twelve. But the booze was free and all Santana really cared about was getting liquored up enough to not give a shit. If some guy wanted to get hands-y and test out the goods, then so be it. She was hot, appreciated the attention and the hookups were at least mildly satisfying.

The fact was, Santana hated this place. From the hallways filled with arrogant and entitled teenagers bragging about how much better their lives were compared to everyone else's, to the teachers who viewed her as if she was nothing more than an inconvenience being placed in their classes, or the headmaster that clearly had it out for her. If this place had ever hosted a "Most Dangerous Game" competition, Santana was fairly certain it would be her head stuffed and mounted on the wall above her headmasters desk.

Her father, Victor Lopez, had shipped her off to Mount Royal just before Santana was about to start her freshman year. An excessively wealthy business magnate of one of the largest media conglomerates in the world, Victor Lopez was by no means a nice man. Ruthlessly cold and distant, the Latina's father seemed to have only one thing in the world he actually expressed interest and some sort of emotion in, and it certainly wasn't his daughter. The only type of attention Santana received from her father was usually a phone call from his secretary sending her his regards along with a stern warning to "stay in line". Which in all honesty was fine by her, the less she had to see of that prick, the better.

Squinting to make sure she had read the numbers correctly, Santana walked up to her dorm building and held herself upright against the wall next to the security pin pad that would grant her access inside. Clumsily bashing her fingers on the buttons, the brunette attempted to enter her password, throwing her hands up in frustration at the fifth failed attempt.

"Fuck!" Santana swore softly, slowly coming to the realization that she was way too drunk to remember the pass code to her dorm. Digging into her jean pocket, she pulled out her cellphone to call her best friend and lifeline, Quinn. Praying that Quinn would answer the phone after the third ring had passed Santana was finally graced with the sound of her friends voice.

"Santana, what the fuck! It's 2:30 in the morning!" Quinn groggily hissed into the phone clearly not pleased that Santana had woken her up in the middle of the night _again_.

"Quiiiiiiiinnnnnn!" Santana whined, "I'm locked outside and I can't remember my stupid fucking password, buzz me in!" Looking around she hoped to god the security guard normally patrolling the grounds at this hour was too preoccupied watching porn on his Iphone to catch her standing outside her dorm, drunk off her ass.

"Seriously S? It's like 5 numbers. How can you remember the entire decimal length of pi, but can't remember the same 5 numbers you use every single day?"

"I'm numer-icalllllly selec-tiveee." Santana slurred into the phone.

Quinn shook her head not attempting to understand how Santana's mind worked at times."Whatever, I'll be right down. Try not to draw too much attention to yourself."

"Well when your as hot as I am that's-" Santana was cut off as the blonde hung up in annoyance.

Throwing the covers off her and rolling out of bed, the Quinn winced as the cold chill of her room made contact with her scantily clad form. Rummaging around her room for a hoodie and a pair of sweats to throw on, she hastily got dressed and slipped on her sneakers. Making sure that no one was lingering around in the corridor, she quietly exited her dorm to head downstairs and let her friend in.

As she reached the front entrance, Quinn was greeted with the sight of Santana's face smushed against the glass window beside the door; phone cradled to her ear, eyes bleary and half lidded. Quinn smirked.

"Lookin' good S"

"Stop fucking around Q, let me in alreadyyy!"

"Oh, I don't know Santana..." Quinn stared at her and tilted her head. "What's the password, bitch?"

Santana gave her an incredulous glare. "Seriously Q, come on!"

"Say it, fucker."

Dropping her shoulders she relented. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." Santana shouted, lifting up her hand to give Quinn the finger for good measure.

Quinn chuckled. "Access granted." She walked over to the door and twisted the handle, watching as the Latina fell through the portal and landed in a heap at the blonde's feet.

"Woah there tiny dancer, try not to wow the crowd with too much grace and elegance." The blonde quipped. A muffled groan was heard in response as Santana slowly pushed herself up off the floor and righted herself.

"Fuck off."

"Oooo someone's a little testy this evening. Party not so hot tonight?" Quinn asked. Full well knowing that mostly every party Santana ever went to garnered the same response time and time again from the Latina.

"Meh."

Quinn just shook her head and linked her arms through Santana's, slowly leading her upstairs so she could put her friend to bed. Santana on the other hand was lightly swaying as they were walking and rattling off Flight of the Concords lyrics in Quinn's ear. Finally making it to their destination Quinn threw her friends door open and led the brunette inside.

"They call me the hiphopopotamus, my lyrics are bottomless.." The Latina rapped allowing Quinn to drag her into her room and deposit her on the bed. Laying back and throwing a hand over her eyes, the Latina continued to mumble out lyrics, "Where did you get that preposterous hypothesis?"

Quinn just rolled her eyes. "Alright Brett and Germaine, time for you to get some sleep. Some of us have actual class we're planning on attending tomorrow." Reaching down she quickly disposed of the brunettes boots and stood up to grab the covers to toss over her friend. Sitting down on the bed Quinn reached over to gently brush the hair out of the Latina's face. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you into pajamas or something?"

She was rewarded with a grunt in response as Santana quickly rolled over to bury her head into her pillow. Quinn wondered how many more times she would be in this same position, silently wishing that her friend could find other ways to deal with her inner turmoil than drinking to excess nearly every other night. Sighing to herself, she stood up to leave.

"Goodnight S." Quinn spoke softly, turning to make her way out of the room. Her hand stilled on the doorknob upon hearing Santana's voice.

"Q?"

"Yeah?"

'Thanks."

"Always, Santana." The blonde replied as she clicked the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Santana had missed all of her morning classes, to Quinn's complete lack of surprise. However being the amazing best friend that she was, Quinn had taken notes as well as gotten extra copies of the assignments due so she could continue her battle with trying to get the Latina to take a more proactive approach to school.<p>

It wasn't that Santana wasn't smart, far from it in fact. Santana practically had a genius level IQ, and when she wasn't spending her nights getting blitzed at parties, her head was usually in a book of some sort devouring page after page. Not that she'd admit that to anyone, of course. Santana preferred blowing off her classes and schoolwork for things she deemed much more worthy of her time, especially if she got the added bonus of pissing her father off, much to Quinn's dismay.

They had met during an incident freshman year when the two had nearly clawed each others eyes out brawling over the last breakfast burrito in the cafeteria. It seemed as though the two were destined to be arch enemies, however ,after relinquishing her death grip on said burrito Santana couldn't have helped being both amused and extremely impressed at the blonde's ferocity for food, and Quinn well...she was too busy scarfing the breakfast burrito down her throat to care. Instant animosity morphed into and offhand invitation to join Quinn for lunch, and much to each others surprise, they got along ridiculously well. Somehow, they had formed an instant bond.

Over the years they had both come to two very important realizations. One: There was literally nothing in the power of the universe that could ever get between Quinn Fabray and food, especially when breakfast was concerned. Two: There was nothing in the world that Santana wouldn't do for Quinn and vice-versa. Through time and endless amounts of patience on Quinn's part, the blonde had somehow managed to break through Santana's walls, and for that she was forever grateful. In getting to know the real Santana, who hid behind all the snark and anger she showed the rest of the world on a daily basis, Quinn had met the greatest and most loyal friend she has ever known.

The fourth period bell had just rung, and people were scattered throughout the hallways, tossing their books into their lockers before making their way into the cafeteria for lunch. Quinn would have normally been there five minutes before the bell actually rung, to make sure she was first in line for the food, but today she managed to curb her overzealousness in favor of waiting to see if Santana would show and meet her by their lockers.

The crowded hallways were slowly starting to thin out and Quinn had still not seen a trace of the Latina. Closing her locker with a small sigh, the blonde decided to make her way to the cafeteria, knowing that she wouldn't be able to last much longer without food in her stomach. Santana was most likely still passed out, or nursing a monster hangover so odds were she'd show up sometime during sixth or seventh period. Grabbing her bag off the ground, Quinn did a 180 and ran right into the hard muscled chest of her boyfriend Gabriel.

"Well, hey there gorgeous." Gabe purred, throwing the blonde a dazzling smile and leaning down to give her a soft peck on the lips.

"Gabe!" Quinn sighed happily, welcoming her boyfriends embrace. "I didn't see you there!"

"Probably because you were too busy thinking about what you were going to eat for lunch." Gabe smirked throwing his arm around the blonde's shoulder, as she cuddled into his side.

Quinn looked up at him adoringly, "You know me too well." Unlatching his arm from around her shoulder, she interlocked their fingers and started dragging the boy down the hallway. "Now lets hurry before all these bitches eat whats rightfully mine!"

Gabriel could only laugh as he let his girlfriend pull him at an alarmingly fast pace in the direction of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Quinn was currently drizzling maple syrup all over her heaping plate of bacon when she caught her boyfriend staring at her. "What?" she questioned, shoving a piece of bacon in her mouth and licking the sticky syrup from her thumb and forefinger.<p>

"I don't think I'll ever understand how you can eat so much, and stay so skinny. It's like a secret of the universe of something." Gabe pondered, watching his girlfriend practically inhale her lunch. Today Quinn had opted for a turkey club sandwich, a side of bacon, a platter of cheese, and to top everything off, a small sliver of cheesecake for desert. Gazing at the blonde with an adoring smile, he couldn't help but be amused at her never ending love for food.

"Luckily for me, kicking a ball around a soccer field every day seems to do the trick," Quinn winked at him. Momentarily taking a break from her mouth-watering lunch, Quinn reached into her messenger bag to grab her phone. She sighed as there was no new texts from Santana. She quickly tapped out a message to her friend threatening her with the punishment of setting fire to her 'Buffy' boxset the blonde knew she hid underneath her bed, if she wasn't up and sober for English two periods from now. Not bothering to look up from her phone, Quinn felt the presence of an intruder hand threatening to steal some of her precious food.

Gabe was sneaking his hand over to Quinn's lunch tray to try and grab a piece of cheese the blonde had piled off to the side, only to have his hand quickly slapped away. "Ow!" he recoiled, trying to shake off the stinging sensation. Quinn's sixth sense about her food was downright _freaky. _

Quinn just scowled at him.

"That's what you get for trying to freeload off my plate!"

"Freeload! Quinn, you have like an entire block of cheese loaded on there. You could have spared one piece."

"Not likely," the blonde retorted, shoving of a piece of said cheese in her mouth and gracing her boyfriend with a saccharine smile. Gabriel huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and made his lips form a mock pout. Quinn tried her hardest not to spare him a glance, really she did, but one look at Gabe's pouty face had her resolve slipping withing seconds. The sight was so adorable that Quinn couldn't help but relent. "Oh fine! Here you big baby, you can have some cheese!" She pushed the plate closer to him and was rewarded with a soft peck on her cheek.

"Thanks baby." Gabriel replied, quickly diving into the mountain of cheese with gusto. Quinn swooned a little, always finding herself a bit enamored with Gabe when he shared her enthusiasm for food.

Blessed with a model pretty face, gorgeous blue eyes, and a killer body, Gabriel Foster was the hottest guy at Mount Royal. Quinn had no idea how she had managed to find such an amazingly perfect boyfriend that practically worshiped the ground she walked on, but she was in no way shape or form complaining. They both just had this indescribable way of understanding one another and Quinn felt so lucky and blessed to have found such a perfect match in Gabe.

She had met Gabriel during her freshman year.

During one very aggressive soccer practice, Quinn had almost been driven to her breaking point. She had run up and down the field so many times her legs were on the verge of collapse. Her side was down by one goal, and Quinn was determined to be the one to kick the ball right past Josephine Miller's skanky face, and show the goal tender who was the real HBIC on the field. Her plan didn't really work out so well, as a scuffle for the ball and one ill-timed kick sent the ball careening off to the sidelines where it managed to hit one very tall and very handsome boy square in the face.

Quinn had been absolutely mortified, as the boy's friends nearly pissed themselves laughing at the blood that had spurted out of his nose. She had immediately run over to apologize profusely but found herself at a loss for words the second their eyes made initial contact. At that moment, even with blood running down the lower half of his face, he was still the most gorgeous guy Quinn had ever laid eyes on. Little did she know he was having the exact same thought process. He complemented her on her on her brutal instep kick, and gave her a smirk that the blonde though should have been illegal. She couldn't help the flush that came over her as he held his hand out and introduced himself, sexy smirk still in tact. Quinn softly introduced herself and apologized for the bloody Rorschach test she caused on his face. Gabe doubled over in laughter at the blonde's candor and promptly asked her out on a date.

Almost two years later, and they were more in love than ever.

"So where's your nefarious sidekick?" Gabe asked the blonde. "I haven't seen her around all day."

Which if you asked him, was rare. Quinn and Santana were a packaged deal. There just was no one without the other, and seeing Quinn without her evil half usually meant that something was amiss.

"Hungover." Quinn sighed. Wishing for the umpteenth time that Santana would wake the hell up and text her. Who else was she going to talk to about the mystical properties of Mrs. Howser's size-fluctuating facial mole, or create random Lindsay Lohan fanfiction snippets with?

"Again?" Gabe asked, "Thats like the third time this week babe."

"I know...I know," she replied softly, "I can't control what she does, but I worry about her."

Gabe reached over to take the blonde's hand in his, "I know you do, and Santana is lucky to have such a wonderful best friend looking out for her."

Quinn gave him a soft smile, "We're lucky to have each other." Not really wanting to get into it any further, the blonde let out a soft sigh and trained her gaze elsewhere.

Knowing not to push his thoughts any further, Gabe grabbed a fork off the blonde's lunch tray and scooped up a piece of cheesecake. Holding the fork up to his girlfriends face, he threw her a wink and prompted her to open up. "I know just the thing to sweeten you up!"

Playfully rolling her eyes at him, the blonde leaned forward to take a bite of the cheesecake. Her eyes closing in ecstasy as she savored the chocolate-y goodness currently melting in her mouth. Swallowing, Quinn leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against Gabriel's. She pulled back and winked saucily at him, "I'm already sweet, gorgeous."

Licking off the lingering taste of chocolate the blonde's kiss had left on his lips, Gabe could only breathe out, "Don't I know it."

* * *

><p>Hearing the ridiculously obnoxious noises coming from the mid-day alarms Quinn had <em>absolutely <em>insisted on setting on her cell phone, Santana let out a groan and grabbed the extra pillow beside her to toss over her head, slightly drowning out the sound of what the brunette was certain were bio-hazard sirens. She snaked her right arm from beneath the covers to reach over to her bedside table and quickly silenced the bullshit Area-51 torture method that was making her migraine swell to epic proportions.

Glancing at her phone for the time, Santana rolled her eyes noticing that is was barely 11:30 and Quinn had already sent her 20 texts, demanding her to be a responsible student or some shit like that. Brushing it off as Quinn freaking out from lack of food and her blood sugar being too low, the brunette laughed as she read of Quinn's threats to her precious DVD set as well as the two page long text about how perfect and crisp the bacon came out today.

Deciding now was as good a time as any to get up for the day and get her learning on, Santana threw the covers off of her and swung her legs off the side of the bed, sitting herself up right. She was greeting with the sight of a water bottle and two aspirin on her bedside table that Quinn must have left the night before. Silently thanking whoever was up there listening for bringing Quinn Fabray into her life, Santana twisted off the cap and gulped the water down greedily, pausing to pop the two aspirin before draining the rest of the bottle.

Finally getting out of bed, the brunette looked down at herself with a grimace noticing she was still in the same clothes as last night. Deciding that a shower was most definitely in order, Santana grabbed a towel and her toiletry bag and made her way out of her room and to the dorm bathroom.

Forty-Five minutes later she was ready for the day and looking considerably less hungover than she actually felt. She shot Quinn a quick text letting her know that she would meet her in English, and applied one last coat of gloss to her lips before she was ready to go. Quickly grabbing her messenger bag and Ipod off her desk, Santana left making her way to her first period of the day.

Santana walked through campus, passing Edwards Hall and the gorgeous fountain located in the Quad, making her way to Mrs. Adams English class to meet Quinn. Sunglasses perched on her face, ear buds in place, and her thumb scrolling on her Ipod to select the playlist she made yesterday, she failed to notice the flurry of blonde heading straight for her.

"Oof!"

Santana stumbled and was completely knocked on her ass. Whipping her up around in shocked outrage at being practically steamrolled, she spotted the culprit on the ground in front of her, surrounded my random papers and what appeared to be schedules. The blonde in question was currently groaning, attempting to pick herself up and gather her scattered belongings off of the ground.

"What the _actual _fuck!" Santana shrieked, ready to murder this bitch who had the audacity to body check her like some rag doll in a roller derby match.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and I -" Blue eyes looked up and locked with brown. The blonde was a bit taken aback by the deadly look the other girl was currently giving her.

"Clearly!" The brunette hissed, shooting the blonde a murderous glare. "Do you not have fucking eyes!"

"Look I'm really sorry," The blonde began, trying to pacify her, "It's just that I'm new here and-"

"Ugh! What the fuck ever! I don't need your life story, save that shit for someone who actually gives a fuck!" Santana quickly got up and brushed herself off. She walked over to where her Ipod had landed in the collision and picked it up before turning back to the blonde that had _throughly s_oured her mood.

"Do yourself a favor and get yourself a seeing eye dog, so next time you feel the need to barrel into someone, you can use it to stay the hell out of my way!"

Santana quickly turned and strode in the other direction towards her class, mumbling Spanish obscenities under her breath.

The blonde was left kneeling in the middle of the pathway, her gaze focused on the retreating form of the Latina, not even really sure what had just happened before. Sighing softly to herself, the blonde murmured sarcastically to herself. "Guess I'm really going to love it here..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed and subscribed to the story! It really means a lot. I just wanted to get this chapter out before real things took over my life like course work haha. I don't have a beta or anything so this is un-edited. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**As always reviews are extremely appreciated =)**

** Chapter 2**

Santana strode into class fifteen minutes late; her scuffle with that walking travesty of a blonde causing her to have an actual excuse for once. Still irate from being knocked on her ass minutes before, she stormed to her seat, ignoring the questioning glance Quinn threw at her. The brunette winced as her ass came in contact with her chair, already feeling a serious bruise forming there.

She briefly made eye contact with Quinn, who quietly mouthed "_Are you okay?". _Santana opened her mouth to respond to her friend before she was interrupted by the voice of their teacher.

"Miss Lopez! What a pleasure to see you taking your usual steadfast approach to education on this fine afternoon." Mrs. Adams exclaimed sarcastically. "Would you care to explain the reason for your tardiness?"

"Well Mrs A," Santana began, leaning back in her chair and clasping her hands behind her head in her typical 'I don't give a fuck' stance. "I was really pumped to get here and get my-," she paused, leaning over the aisle to spot the book the class was currently reading on Quinn's desk, "Great Gatsby on, but on my way here I was accosted by a hideous looking yeti who not only bruised my perfectly formed ass but caused me to be late for this obviously riveting lesson! It was very traumatic!" The brunette concluded with false sincerity.

Santana had a smug look on her face as the classroom broke out in hysterics. Quinn had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at her friends antics, as she noticed the unamused glare Mrs. Adams was throwing in the brunette's direction.

"That's enough Miss Lopez," Mrs. Adams snapped, shaking her head in disappointment. "You can see me after class." The class oohed and a few students snickered at the Latina's misfortune of having to be reprimanded by their teacher, to which Santana shot them a withering glance that shut them up almost instantly.

Mrs. Adams huffed, and turned around to write the class's assignment up on the board. Santana's previous disruption had exasperated the woman to no end. She could not understand how one of the brightest students that she had ever taught, could at once be the most troublesome and disruptive pupil in the class. "Okay class, I want you to get in pairs and work through the reading to be able to discuss the themes and symbols used in 'The Great Gatsby' in order to complete your assignment due next week."

The class shuffled around and got in their respective pairs; Santana immediately moved her desk next to Quinn's and propped her head up on her hand, already bored. The brunette had read 'The Great Gatsby' more than enough times to know the material like the back of her hand and even had an extremely well worn copy of it tucked into the bookshelf in her dorm room. Not that she was about to broadcast that particular tidbit of knowledge. No way in hell.

"Okay..." Quinn drawled, fixing the brunette with a pointed look, "Want to tell me what crawled up your ass?"

"Well if you must know," Santana began, pausing from the doodle she was creating in the margin of her notebook which depicted Sarah Williams, their class mate currently sitting two rows next to them, as some sort of demon made entirely out of tits. It was a pretty accurate drawing, if Santana did say so herself. "My ass is totally killing me. Some She-Hulk totally tackled me in the quad on my way here, and let me tell you...if my Buffy dvds weren't on the line, I would have totally bailed on this class to show that bitch a true Lopez style showdown!"

Waaaait a minute!" Quinn interrupted, "Are you trying to tell me that whole posturing act back there was for real?"

"Santana Lopez does not 'posture', Q, I'm the real deal," Santana insisted, pointing to herself in cocky assuredness.

Quinn raised her eyebrow and drawled, "Riiiiiiight."

"In any case," the Latina waved her hand dismissively, " I'm here, and relatively hangover-free, so lets get this shit over with."

Quinn rolled her eyes in response and opened up her book to read while Santana continued working on the offensive 'masterpiece' adorning her notebook page. A half hour later the bell rang signaling the end of class and everyone was rapidly packing up their bags to rush out the door. Quinn and Santana packed up their things and made their way to the front of the class; Quinn paused to turn back to her friend.

"Meet you in the quad in a few?"

Santana gave her a brief nod in response and Quinn threw her a small reassuring smile before turning around and heading out the door.

Santana walked up to Mrs. Adams desk and cleared her throat to get the woman's attention away from the paper she was grading. Mrs. Adams glanced up at the brunette before reaching to the drawer to her right to grab something from inside.

"You know Santana," she began, "despite your constant attempts to pretend not to care about your education, I think you and I both know otherwise." She took the paper she had grabbed out of the desk drawer and slid it across the surface of the table for the girl to take. Santana picked it up and glanced over the page, taking note of the small comments of praise written all along the margins.

"Your poem was wonderful Santana; probably some of the best work I've ever received." the woman confessed honestly, "You have an incredible talent, and I'm really looking forward to see more great work I know your capable of."

Santana's gaze was cast on the floor trying to look anywhere but in the direction of her teacher, clearly uncomfortable with the compliment. She rocked back on her heels and pressed her lips together trying to ease the awkwardness she felt.

"So uh, am I in trouble or...?"

"Not today," Mrs. Adams shook her head. "But in the future please do me a favor and keep the disruptions down to a minimum, okay?"

"Yeah," the brunette muttered. "Sure, Mrs. A"

Opening up her messenger bag to shove her poem inside, Santana quietly muttered a goodbye, turned heel, and fled out the door.

* * *

><p>Santana and Quinn were lounging along opposite benches in the quad during their free period trying to get the most out of the gorgeous fall day they were having. Soaking up the sun with her Ipod blaring the dulcet tones of Emily Haines in her ears, Santana was the perfect picture of relaxation. Which was amazing, right up until she felt the presence of someone hovering over her, their shadow blocking the sunlight from reaching her bronzed skin.<p>

Santana reached up to push her sunglasses on top of her head, taking notice of who dared interrupt her precious tanning time.

"Foster." She bit out, raising her eyebrow in question to his presence. Quinn sat up immediately at the mere mention of her boyfriends name, and threw him a dazzling smile.

"Lopez!" Gabriel greeted cheerfully, "So nice to see you on this beautiful day!" He playfully punched her shoulder and moved to sit next his girlfriend, greeting her with a soft kiss.

"Hey darlin'" he drawled, causing the blonde to giggle and lean into him.

"What do you want Foster? You totally interrupted my Zen flow." Santana inquired, trying to grab the boys attention away from the blonde's lips, which seemed to be a Herculean effort. Their lovey-dovey displays were making her slightly nauseous.

"What? I can't come say hi to my two favorite girls?" Gabe replied, feigning hurt. "And for the record, watching the Matrix does not make you a Zen master."

"Whatever." Santana brushed his comment off with a shrug, fairly certain that all her time practicing bending spoons with her mind was not for nothing. She was totally Zen! And the leather jacket look? Santana knew for a fact that she rocked that look SO hard.

"The point is Foster, I know you better than that. Now come on out with it."

"Fine." He relented. "You see that guy over there?"

Gabriel pointed directing the girl's attention to the other side of the quad where a tall beefy looking guy stood with his friends, humping the air and making crude doggy style motions thrusting his pelvis back and forth and miming slaps to the imaginary ass he was tapping. He finished the pathetic display by giving his friends pounds and nodding his head in Gabe's direction. "Well, he wants to know if your free to go to Puck's party on Friday."

"Uhhh you mean the 'Busy World of Richard Scarry' over there?" Santana asked, turning around to give Gabe an 'Are you fucking kidding me?' look. "That ape couldn't even BUY two neurons to rub together to form a complete sentence, and you seriously expect me to go out with him?"

"Oh come on Santana, Rich isn't THAT bad..." Gabe tried to reason. Slowly coming to the realization that he needed to stop letting people talk him into doing things for them. They rarely turned out well.

"Any one who legitimately uses 2Ge+her lyrics as pick up lines is THAT bad."

"You don't mean..." Quinn interrupted, refusing to believe that could actually be true.

"Oh believe me Q, I DO mean,"Santana assured her, "Two weeks ago he came up to me at that party the seniors threw down by the lake and offered me a wine cooler. A fucking WINE COOLER. Can you believe that? And then he was all like 'Hey baby, I know my calculus, it says you plus me, equal us.' It was a total shit show!"

Quinn and Gabe crumbled into hysterics, "Oh my god, I can't even believe that's real! What a chump!" The blonde said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Speaking of 2Ge+her...you hear they're getting back together?"

"Shut up!" The Latina exclaimed in disbelief, "Wait, didn't one of them die?"

"Well yeah, I think it's just going to be the four of them."

"Shit Q, that's like the best news I heard all day."

"Say it don't spray it S," The blonde said with a smirk, the pair came together to sing out the next verse. "I want the news, not the weather!"

"If you two are done reminiscing about absolutely terrible fake boy bands," Gabe interrupted, looking on as the two girls were still clutching their stomachs in laughter. "Anyone know what the deal is around campus? Everyone around here seems to be going batshit about something."

"Oh you haven't heard?" Quinn asked him. "Apparently some celebrity or something is moving into the dorms, there have been moving trucks outside all afternoon."

"Great. Thats just what we need." Santana grumbled. "Another filthy rich entitled wannabe shoving their 'glamorous' life in everyone's faces."

"Well, I haven't met her yet, but I've heard really nice things actually."

"Wait...her?" Santana asked curiously. "What dorm is she moving into?"

"Ours."

"Oh, just fucking great."

* * *

><p>Brittany Pierce quietly moved around her dorm room, putting the finishing touches on her décor. Unable to find a hammer, the blonde looked around for something to use as a make shift tool in order to hang the print currently resting against the wall. Grabbing a textbook off her desk, the blonde figured it was a good a tool as any, and started hammering the nail into the wall. Hook in place, she reached down to grab the print from the floor, a black and white movie poster of 'Le Samourai', one of her favorite classic movies. Print finally in place, the blonde decided to finish the moving process by putting away her clothes.<p>

The movers had left around an hour ago and Brittany was glad she had some time to herself. The day had been a whirlwind of events. From having to go over all her forms and class schedules with the headmaster, figuring out where the movers were going to put all her stuff, avoiding the inquisitory stares and hushed whispers about her from her now-fellow classmates, and to to it all off the disastrous scuffle with that irate Latina earlier this afternoon; Brittany was having a rather chaotic first day.

Brittany transferred to Mount Royal from a private school in California after an incident in her private life had leaked into the tabloids, making her life on campus a living nightmare. The paparazzi had found some rather creative ways of sneaking into the gated institution, leaving almost no place safe for her to go without being hounded about her personal life. Having two well known actors for parents certainly didn't help matters very much, making it almost impossible for Brittany to have a normal high school life. David and Rebecca Pierce thought it best to send their daughter far away from California in the hopes that she could get out of the media spotlight and things can go back to resembling some sort of normalcy.

_So much for that Mom and Dad!_ The blonde thought bitterly already dreading the interactions she would be sure to have tomorrow, with the way people were already whispering about her.

Growing bored with the seemingly never ending amount of clothed the blonde still had left to put away, she decided to take a break and venture out of her room to grab a drink from the vending machine she spotted down the hall on her way in.

Grabbing her wallet off her desk, Brittany headed out of her door and made her way down the corridor. Rounding the corridor, she bumped into a pretty blonde that stood next to the very same Latina that she had collided with earlier.

Two sets of eyes widened as they recognized the other. Shock apparent on both their faces, the pair exclaimed simultaneously.

"You!"

"You!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh hell no! Please tell me that God is playing some sort of sick, twisted joke on me!" Santana groaned, refusing to believe her luck that the same ditz that had seriously ruined her morning flow was not only the girl in question everyone around school had been whispering about, but was now living in the same dorm as her. In no way, shape, form, or _universe _was this permissible. A fact that she was about to make readily known.

"Look here Bionic Woman," the Latina began, pointing her finger in blonde's face, who was currently staring at the brunette as if she had grown three heads, "If you think for one second that were going to be sharing the same living space, you got another thing coming! First, you barrel into me like some blind crash test dummy, and now I have to suffer the torture of seeing your hideousness everyday!? I don't think so!"

Brittany couldn't believe this girl. She had been her presence for all of three seconds and already she was being insulted. She wasn't sure if this was a usual thing for this girl to throw her weight around like she owned the place, but Brittany Pierce was no doormat. She didn't come all the way from California to spend her time being gawked at like she was under a microscope or being treated like some sort of punching bag just because someone wasn't taking their medication. If the Latina wanted to dish her attitude out, she better be prepared to receive it back in full force.

Brittany took a deep breath before giving the Latina a piece of her mind. "If I recall correctly, living on the same floor as someone doesn't exactly fall into the category of sharing living space. And _please_, maybe if you spent less time looking down at your own rack and concentrated more on looking where you were walking, you wouldn't have crashed into _me_." The blonde crossed her arms and watched and the Latina's face seemed to turn three different shades of red, her eyes briefly flickering down to the rack in question before tearing them away.

To think she was actually going to apologize for running the girl down earlier; she knew she wasn't paying attention to where she was going this morning, being slightly overwhelmed and more focused on the campus map in her hands than the pavement in front of her. But after this girl's psychotic and seriously uncalled for animosity, there was no way she was going to admit that and apologize.

Quinn was really confused, her eyes darted back and forth between the two girls arguing in front of her. How did Santana know the new girl? She tried to remember if Santana had ever mentioned meeting her before when it clicked; This was the girl Santana was freaking out about this morning. She saw Santana's body tense up, like a pit viper about to strike it's prey and decided to quickly intervene.

"Wait..." Quinn interrupted, placing a calming hand on Santana's wrist before she could blow a fuse and start tearing the girl in front of them apart. "This is the so called 'Yeti' that ran you down this morning?" She had to give it to Santana for bringing the term 'over-exaggeration' to an entirely new level. The girl in front of her was absolutely _gorgeous_.

"Well I mean look at her..." Santana gave the tall blonde in front of her a once over, "She's obviously been sent here from some sort of mountain tribe, right Big Foot?" Honestly, who had legs _that _long?

Encased in a pair of skin tight jeans were toned legs that went on for miles, a hint of the blonde's stomach peeked out from under the gray off the shoulder sweater she was wearing, displaying some amazing abs. Lustrous blonde locks cascaded over the girls slightly freckled creamy shoulders, and she had the most vibrantly gorgeous blue eyes that were currently glaring holes into Santana's head.

"I prefer Brittany, actually." She said, giving her attention to the other blonde and tuning the brunette across from her out, who was now leaning on the wall behind Quinn muttering obscenities to herself after being ignored.

_Yeah, _Santana was definitely off her meds, Quinn decided, because the girl in front of her definitely looked the part as the famous daughter of Hollywood royalty David and Rebecca Pierce. She snapped out of her reverie upon realizing the Latina was _still _ranting about the girl in front of her and after hearing the term 'Albino Bigfoot' for the third time in less than a minute, Quinn harshly elbowed Santana in the side cutting her off before the girl's whining got anymore high pitched.

"Jesus H Q! What the fuck was that all about!?" Santana groaned, clutching her aching side.

"God Santana, will you shut up already! People think you have schizophrenia if you keep on mumbling to yourself."

"I'm so sorry about this one over here," Quinn said hooking her thumb over in the irate Latina's directions, " she has no manners-"

"Traitor!"

Ignoring the brunette's interruption she continued, "It's so nice to meet you Brittany. I'm Quinn, and this head case that you've obviously had the displeasure running into is Santana."

"Hey!" Santana protested, mildly put off by her best friends comment. Quinn was supposed to be on her side dammit!

"Welcome to Mount Royal." Quinn smiled.

"Um thanks, I think?" Brittany flashed Quinn a brief smile, glad that there was at least one person at this school who had the capability of being friendly. "People here haven't really been the most welcoming..." She trailed off giving Santana a pointed glare.

"I can see w-" Quinn clamped her hand over Santana's mouth before she could continue being rude to the girl. "Just give it some time, people here aren't so bad. Besides, everyone probably just needs to get over the shock of having a celebrity on campus."

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. "Well anyway I was just on my way to get a soda, I didn't mean to knock into anyone, _again." _She laughed, awkwardly. "'I'll guess I'll see you around...you know, now that we're living on the same floor and all."

"Okay, bye Brittany!" Quinn replied. Waiting for the other girl to pass before she could whip around to start chastising her friend for her behavior.

Brittany walked past the now bickering duo, shaking her head at the Latina who was harshly whispering to the blonde and waving her hands around making obvious gestures about her.

Brittany could still feel the irritation coursing through her veins from her second encounter of the day with the girl she now knew as Santana. Her first day here and it would be just her luck to meet the one person destined to make her life at Mount Royal both troublesome and headache inducing. She had no idea what she could have possibly done to make the other girl detest her that much. Their first run-in had been a complete accident, and when she had tried to apologize for being so spacey and oblivious, she was rudely dismissed and insulted. Now, after crashing into the Latina for a second time, she seemed to make an even worse impression than their first encounter. Brittany honestly had no idea why someone so pretty could be so _angry_ all the time. Or maybe it was just around her? She didn't really know Santana all that well.

Whatever, she thought, shaking her head clear of thoughts of the other girl. She wasn't going to trouble herself with it. Santana obviously had a lot of issues and it would just be in her best interest to avoid her at all costs.

Pulling a dollar out of her pocket, she unfolded it and briefly ran the bill along the edge of the machine to straighten it out. After inserting the dollar into the vending machine, Brittany scanned her eyes over the buttons, eyes lighting up in pleasant surprise that the machine stocked her favorite soda. She leaned down to press the button, unaware of the pair of eyes watching her every move.

Santana was currently being scolded by Quinn on the proper ways of greeting someone, apparently Quinn didn't think her method of hurling insults and cutting them down with her vicious words was a good tactic.

"Seriously S, can't you tone it down a little bit? You don't always have to be such a gigantic ass."

"Enough with the riot act speeches Q. Maybe if Betty Spaghetti over there hadn't started it, I wouldn't have had to throw her some of my Lopez hospitality."

"Your hospitality is on par with an acid bath," Quinn retorted dryly, "She seems really nice Santana, give her a break."

Santana was barely paying attention to what Quinn was saying at this point. Quinn tended to get a bit over bearing and motherly at times, and although Santana knew she meant well, it was kind of annoying. Her eyes flitted over to the blonde at the end of the hall in front of the soda machine. Where did she get off anyway? With her stupid perfectly straight blonde hair, and her thousand watt movie star smile, and those ridiculous stilts she calls legs..._disgusting_ Santana thought. She was probably the same as all the other assholes that went to this school: rich, spoiled, and entitled. Just because her parents were some hot shot movie stars didn't mean that Santana had to roll out the red carpet for her and kiss this girls ass.

The blonde in question was gliding her hand on the row of buttons on the vending machine, her selection was obscured from Santana's line of sight. Santana's eyebrow rose in curiosity as the blonde bent over to grab her soda from the bottom receptacle. She felt her eyes linger a bit too long on Brittany and tried to refocus her gaze elsewhere.

The eyebrow she had raised immediately lowered as her focus was pulled to the glaring orange light next to the Sunkist label, indicating it was sold out.

Santana's jaw dropped, and her anger came back full force. First this Brittany chick is living on the same floor as her, and now shes drinking her soda? The. Nerve.

"Santana are you even listening to-"

"Oh, I don't fucking think so!" Santana fumed, brushing Quinn off and marching over to the blonde who was about to twist the cap off of _her _last Sunkist.

"Put that to your lips and it will be the last thing you ever drink." Santana warned her.

"Excuse me?"

"You're drinking _my _last Sunkist. Hand it over!"

"Wow, did I forget my eyeballs somewhere today?" Brittany asked sarcastically. "First, I'm living on _your_ floor and now I'm drinking _your _Sunkist. That's so strange, I don't remember seeing anything with your name on it."

Santana's patience was running thin. She reached out to grab the bottle from the blonde's hand only to have the girl jerk back.

"Let it go." Santana hissed, the bottle shaking back and forth between them.

"Only if you say _please."_ Brittany mocked.

"_Yo estaria encantado de patada en el culo." _The Latina spat out, determined more than ever to show this entitled princess that _no one _ messes with Santana Lopez.

"_Como desee." _Brittany replied effortlessly, cackling as she bought her other hand up to the cap.

Santana gasped. She was so caught off guard by the blonde's reply she couldn't have predicted what happened next.

Brittany had twisted the cap off of the Sunkist, the product of the pairs jostling around spewed out of the top completely soaking Santana with the sticky liquid.

"_Oh shit." _Quinn muttered, here eyes going wide after witnessing the incident. Judging by Santana's piercing shrieks that were bouncing off the hallway walls and Brittany's howling laughter, this was about to escalate into full fledged warfare.

"I'm going to fucking _kill_-"

"Okay, that's enough for today I think!" Quinn shouted, running over just in time to grab Santana's wrist that was poised to strike the laughing blonde at any second. Her eye was twitching, her dark hair was matted to her forehead, and the sticky orange liquid was dripping from her body creating a puddle on the floor beneath her. Quinn had to stifle at laugh at the picture Santana was making. "C'mon S, lets get you cleaned up." Quinn tugged on her arm to lead her down the hall so she could get cleaned up.

"Yeah, Santana" Brittany drawled, "Orange doesn't really seem to be your color." At the brunette's growl, she laughed even more, moving out of the other girl's attack range and skipping back to her room before Santana could retaliate. Brittany:1 Santana: 0.

Quinn pushed the other girl towards the direction of the showers. Santana had been breathing deeply in and out for the past minute and Quinn was afraid that if she didn't get her to chill out within the next few minutes the other girl might self-destruct. Quinn was almost as shocked as Santana as to what had just happened.

"I can't even believe it..." Quinn muttered in awe, shaking her head at what she just witnessed.

"WHAT?" Santana grit out. "What don't you get Q? The fact that I was just turned into a fucking soda dispenser?" She was sticky, she was pissed, and all she wanted to do was take a shower so she could move onto the next step: making Brittany Pierce's life a living hell.

"No." Quinn said, shaking her head with a grin. "I think today might have been the day where you finally met your match."

And with that she pushed the other girl into the shower stall, reaching over to turn the water on full blast over the fully clothed Latina, whose shrieks of " Oh Fuck! That's cold!" could be heard bouncing off the walls of the dorm bathroom.


End file.
